Percy Jackson & Naruto Crossover: The Best Laid Plan
by GaleSynch
Summary: AU: "Uniting both worlds for the upcoming war and messing my most hated demigod's life, this definitely is my best laid plan."—Annabeth was looking forward to a normal winter break vacation, not people falling from the sky, claiming that they were from different worlds and some crazy ninjas trying to kill them. HashiMada. Perlia.


**Percy Jackson & Naruto Crossover: The Best Laid Plan**

**Chapter One: Portal.**

* * *

Annabeth couldn't contain her excitement—the 2nd Titan War was over and her crush had pretty much made it clear he liked her as much as she did—as she walked at a brisk pace back to her home, where her father and step-family will be awaiting her return.

As surprise as it seemed, she was starting to get along with her step-mother now and could even tolerate her step-brothers—when they weren't being bossy. Hera, the goddess that presided over families loathed her; she didn't think she'd ever get along with her family.

But things were changing for the better it seemed, the crisis was averted—hopefully, the new prophecy which promised a new war wouldn't be in their lifetimes—and it seemed even Hera wasn't so keen on taking revenge now.

The daughter of Athena swept her long blonde locks that fell into her beautiful face before digging into her pocket for her house keys. With practiced ease, she inserted the key and unlocked the door. Silence and darkness greeted her once she pushed the giant doors open to give away into her grand mansion.

Annabeth frowned.

"Hello?" she called hesitantly. "Dad? Matthew? Bobby? Mother—Melanie?"

Melanie was her step-mother and due to their recent closeness, she'd started calling the woman mother. The first time, that tittle had slipped out of her mouth, silent awkwardness had greeted her and she'd felt embarrassed The daughter of Athena didn't stay long—made some puny excuses and had left hastily, cheeks flaming.

No answer. Uneasiness instantly fill Ananbeth's heart, her hand crept to her Celestial Bronze dagger, ready to defend herself and save her mortal family from a monster. But she didn't hear anything, there was no signs of struggle and no smell of blood and fear that'd linger in a crime scene—for a demigod anyway.

"Someone—anyone here?" she called out once more. She frowned heavily, fumbling for the switch, needing light to see clearer.

Her fingers hit the switch and instantly, light flooded the living room. Annabeth's eyes adjusted instantly, her eyes scanned the room in less than a second and noticed the small note in her father's handwriting on the coffee table.

She strutted over and pick the note up, heart flooding with relief once she finished reading it—'_Annabeth, dear? Sorry for leaving so suddenly but Melanie's mother's sick and is currently in the hospital. We're leaving for Singapore right away, if you want to join us, you can board a private plane of a close friend of mine – William Dare is his name – just call the number listed behind this note ._'—and settled down on the couch.

While the news that the family she was starting to get attached to was fine, the idea of spending the winter break alone dampened her mood. Being alone in such a huge house was depressingly lonely. And she didn't have any friends to call over—Percy'd be spending time with his own family and so would Clarisse, Will, the Stoll Brothers and Katie, Thalia'd be with the Hunt, Nico was with his father in the Underworld—which meant that she'd have to suck it up and head to Singapore as well.

Her bag was packed anyway—the clothes she'd brought from Camp would do—so she could just leave whenever she wanted to. Demigods don't usually use cell-phones but this count as an emergency—to her mental state anyway.

Her hands was just hovering above the dials when shouts rang in her ears. She whipped around and found that part of her ceiling and floor were glowing a brilliant blue hue. This definitely spell trouble with the big T.

She cried out, shielding her eyes from the blinding light.

**PxA**

Hashirama Senju was taking a walk around his garden when trouble knocked on his door. The earth shook as if someone had just cast a powerful earth jutsu in close proximity. It came from the Senju new compound's training grounds and last he'd heard, his little brother said he was there.

Did something happened? Concern flooded his features before disappearing, his serene face back in place as he swiftly made his way towards where he knew Tobirama was.

"Nii-san!" the silver-haired boy's alarmed cry has Hashirama running towards the former. "Help!"

"What's wrong?" the older Senju asked, coming to a halt when he saw Tobirama clinging to a jagged rock that he must've summoned with an earth jutsu. The reason why his little brother was clinging to the rock as if it was his lifeline? A portal was trying to suck Tobirama in.

"What did you _do_?" Hashirama murmured in awe.

"Stop gawking and help me!" Tobirama snapped. "And for the record, I didn't do anything—" He didn't finish as a choked cry tore from his throat when his hold on the jagged rock loosened, the pull into the portal strengthening. "Aniki!"

Hashirama lunged for his brother, a moment too late as the portal swallowed him.

He stood there, stunned for a moment.

"Tobirama!"

**HxM**

Thalia Indiana Grace curled up tighter into a ball, trying to block out everything. She ignored Chiron's attempts to get her to leave her cabin and inhale fresh air, ignored Annabeth's notes that were slipped under the door, ignored Luke's call of encouragements through the window of her cabin, ignored Nico's silent presence in her cabin where he traveled through the shadows.

He was dead, that was the thought that conquered her mind. It's weight was even heavier than the heavens—which she had the 'honor' of carrying.

"Moping around here," a familiar voice sneered, tone condescending. "what good would it do?"

The daughter of Zeus' head snapped to the direction where the voice had came from.

"You..." she murmured in disbelief at the silhouetted figure. "What are you doing here?"

Mahogany curls flowed from the stranger's hair, her body glowed with a malevolent aura that only a deity could have. Thalia tensed, knowing that her sworn enemy—not as much hated as Kronos—wanted something from her.

"You're not needed in this world, my dear... you're, ah, too unpredictable like my older brother," the goddess laughed sardonically. "Why don't you take a little break in another world and try helping them out?"

That was the last thing Thalia heard before she was forced to avert her eyes. Momentarily blinded, Thalia did not see the portal opening above her.

A cry tore from her throat as she was pulled into the swirling blue vortex.

**PxT**

Elpis Hestia Jackson gazed at the destruction before her. Her lips were twisted down into a bitter smile. It had been too long since she'd return to her birth city—Manhattan—which was now abandoned by humanity.

The destruction caused by the monsters after Camp Half-Blood—which no longer exists but only in the memories of the campers that had been of that fortunate generation—were inexplicable by the mortals because of the Mist obscuring their vision. But the mortals knew, oh they knew that something was wrong without knowing what was wrong.

They abandoned the city, slowly, one after another.

And now, the only remaining legacy of the gods was left. Returned to a doomed city where her fate was to end at the ends of her most hated nemesis—the Titans.

She took a step forward, grey-green eyes flickering with the flames of the hearth—a sign of who her patron was. Elpis savored the memory of the last time she saw Hestia, her patron and guide, a mother that she never had.

The meeting between her and the goddess of the hearth had to be the Fates meddling. While scavenging in the cities for edible human food to feed the rest of the legacies and demigods together with her father and a few of the man's friends, Elpis had found a lighter.

And every half-blood knew that every flame on earth came from Olympus, Hestia's hearth. It was her domain, every single fire—even a small spark—will summon a fraction of her presence. Elpis was so cold and curious that she'd placed her finger over the fire.

She never expected for a small, weak hand to grasp her from the flames. Elpis hadn't felt any fear because the hands released her a moment later, choosing instead to concentrate on the small fire which erupted into a big flame as it danced in the hands.

Fire lit up the owner of the hands face then. A small girl no older than her with mousy brown hair and eyes of the hearth. Elpis knew that the girl from fire wasn't an ordinary one, she exuded a benignly aura and she'd mistaken the fire girl as an Olympian, asking her to save them.

Hestia had smiled sadly at her than, placing a gentle maternal kiss on her forehead, murmuring, "I wouldn't be able to bring you justice for I had lost my throne of power long ago—but you, my chosen one, will be able to do it."

Elpis blinked the faint memory away, focusing on the fiend in front of her as she drew her father's sword, Anaklumos (_Riptide_, she, out of habit, translated to herself). She blinked in bafflement when she realized that it wasn't a fiend at all... but a donkey: her patron's sacred animal.

"Is there a message from Lady Hestia?" she asked, lowering her sword but not her guard.

It proved to be futile anyway when the donkey opened it's mouth. Gravity pulled her towards the portal and no matter how much she struggled—dug her heel and sword into the ground, clutched onto some handhold—she was defeated.

Her world spun along the vortex that she was trapped in.

**PxA**

The light died and Annabeth blinked a few times before she dared to stare at where the portal had opened. The swirling vortex was calm now. Hesitating once, Annabeth approached it and peeked up—the one on the ground had disappeared.

What she saw made her dive out of the way, the same time someone cried: "Incoming!"

The sound of a body making contact with the floor had her turning her head towards him—for it had to be a boy with that masculine sound. Annabeth didn't register much of the stranger's appearance other than the silver-white hair and crimson eyes before he rolled out of the way.

Two girls landed from the vortex in his place.

The first and taller girl with her electric blue eyes and dark hair and tan skin was familiar. "Thalia?" the daughter of Athena called. "Why are you here?"

Thalia stared at her incredulously. "Annabeth! Where am I?"

"Get off me!" the daughter of Zeus looked down to see a smaller girl with long curly brown hair streaked naturally with blonde strands, sun-kissed skin and familiar green-grey eyes that had some flicker of fire in them—though she couldn't place where she'd seen it.

"Sorry," Thalia grunted, getting off the younger girl.

The unfamiliar girl's voice was hostile. "Where am I? Who brought me here? Who are you people?"

She drew her sword and it made both Annabeth's and Thalia's hearts stopped.

"Where did you get that?" both older girls demanded the same time.

"It's mine—my father gave it to me once he died," the sword-wielder blinked in shock when her sword was snatched out of her grip. She looked up and shot a glare the silver-haired man's way. "What are you doing? Give that back!"

"Ladies!" the only male among them bellowed for their attention. "May I have your attention please?"

"You have it," the youngest among them snapped. "Hand over my sword now!"

"I'm a ninja," the man said, offended. "I know better than to hand a hostile stranger their weapons back. I just need an explanation; you girls don't have to be so hostile!"

"What ninja?" Thalia spoke up. "Are you a cosplayer or something?"

It was the boy's turn to frown. "What cosplayer?"

Annabeth held up her hand and barked, "Stop!"

Everyone turned to her and the blonde glared at every single one of them. "Let's not get sidetracked. Introduce yourselves."

"You don't think we're enemies?" hostile girl asked.

"No," Annabeth replied. "My demigod instincts told me that."

"You lie!" the Anaklumos wielder exploded, cheeks flushing red in anger. "I'm the last demigod on Earth left! All the other demigods are _dead_!"

"Demigods?" the boy asked, baffled. "Can someone explain things to me?!"

"Just introduce yourselves," Thalia snapped. "and maybe things will clear up."

"Maybe," the self-proclaimed last demigod muttered darkly.

"Why don't you girls go first? Ladies first."

Thalia cleared her throat after she threw Tobirama a scorching glare. "I, as Annabeth knows, am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, child of Prophecy and Savior of Olympus."

Everyone stared at her. "What?" the daughter of Zeus demanded.

"I thought Olympus' gone..."

"I don't understand a single thing you're saying."

Annabeth didn't say anything but her brows furrowed, indicating that she was thinking hard about something. Thalia can practically see the gears in her head whirling, piecing everything together even as she introduced herself: "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus and Hero of Olympus."

"I got the impression that this Olympus is important," the crimson-eyed man ventured. "but I've never heard of it."

"Have you been leaving under a rock for the past fifty years?" Thalia muttered irritably, jerking her head at the remaining girl yet to introduce herself.

Said girl was studying Annabeth with something akin to sadness and disbelief. "My name's Elpis Hestia Jackson... daughter of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, legacy of Poseidon and Athena, Champion of Hestia and... last remaining half-blood alive..." she looked brokenly at Annabeth. "That's my reality and I'm not lying... I really am the last one left and my mother died after I was born."

"...Wait, I'm horribly confused. Your mother"—the boy gestured at Annabeth then at Elpis—"looks no older than you!"

"Just shut up and introduce yourself, boy," Annabeth grunted, the last pieces of puzzle falling in place.

"I hail from the Senju Clan, the name's Tobirama." The self-proclaimed ninja mumbled, disheartened that he didn't have as much fancy-ass titles as the ladies—did that mean that they're greater than him? So sad...

"So... Annie, I know I've been ignoring you lately—but can you explain this to me?" Thalia ignored Tobirama's moaning of his sad fate and asked Annabeth this: "Is this your last resort?"

"I'm sorry Thalia, but you're not the daughter of Zeus I know so I don't know which Annabeth you're referring to," Seeing her current companions' confusion, Annabeth continued elaborating. "I know this sounds confusing but please try to grasp it: we're all from different worlds."

Silence greeted her before Tobirama, rather calmly, requested her politely to continue speaking her theory.

"I concluded that the vortex sent you to my world—but I don't know how it operates though," the blonde daughter of wisdom frowned briefly. "but I'll try my best to find out. In my world, Percy Jackson is the child of Prophecy, not Thalia—as you'd claimed."

Thalia frowned, unable to grasp the fact that in her world, the vessel of Kronos in this world was the hero instead of her. But did that mean that their roles were switched and that she... "What role did I have in your world?"

"You joined the Hunt, you took Zoe Nightshade's place as the Lieutenant of Artemis," Annabeth replied. "Why?"

"In my world," Thalia said. "You're the one that joined the Hunt replacing Zoe. And... Percy was the vessel of Kronos... he was the Lightning Thief, the one that poisoned your tree."

"My tree?" Annabeth frowned. "I was turned into the pine tree that guard the borders instead of you? Mystifying."

"Definitely," Tobirama agreed. "I couldn't make heads or tails out of your conversation."

"This is demigod talk, and you're obviously not one," Elpis snapped.

"Hey!" the boy protested. "How do you know I'm not a demigod—whatever that is—"

"Half-god, half-human," Elpis sneered.

"Right, half-god half-human—say what?!"

Ozone wafted up their nose unpleasantly as lightning crackles in Thalia's hand. "You want prove?" she challenged Tobirama. "This is prove"—she thrust her hand in front of the Senju's face—"can the people in your world do this?"

"Yes," the Senju murmured, nodding. "We need to use handseals and chakras though—but some master manipulation don't need to."

The lightning in the daughter of Zeus' hand died. "What do you mean by chakras and handseals?"

"Perhaps it's something only in your world," Elpis mused. "My world is nothing but destruction and carnage and war. Everyone around me was always fighting for their survival, constantly running when Kronos' minions found us. There's death of course—but we have Uncle Nico, Aunt Hazel and their children to worry about that."

It was killing her but Annabeth moved on, filing up what Elpis was saying and making a mental note to ask more about it later. "Anyway, it's just after the 2nd Titan War where a lot of my comrades died, Luke did too—"

"Wait, _Luke_?" the brunette demanded incredulously.

"Yes, in my world, he was the traitor."

"Talk about odd," the red-eyed boy commented. "I'm from Konoha, a newly build village—and is still in construction—in honor of the Uchiha and Senju alliance."

"I've never heard of those names," Thalia finally spoke. Annabeth and Elpis shared a calculating glance before turning on the boy in unison.

"Hold out your hand."

"Why?" Tobirama asked warily.

"Just do it," Annabeth scowled, drawing her dagger; Elpis' eyes lit up with recognition, knowing that the dagger was identical to hers... so the blonde really _was_ her mother.

Tobirama reluctantly held out his hand. "What are you planning to do?"

"Check whether or not you're a demigod." Thalia answered on behalf of the girls.

"You could just ask," Tobirama whined as the dagger made a small cut across his palm. He pulled his hand back with a petulant pout. "Happy? Satisfied? And how did that prove I'm half-god anyway? I don't feel godly and my dad's certainly not a god."

"Not you dad," Annabeth agreed. "but your mother might be a goddess. You don't have a mother do you?"

The Senju stiffened. "How did you know that?" he asked, tone weary and guarded.

"You're ADHD," Elpis guessed. "Can't sit still, can see things in great detail during battles, troublesome, always got kicked out of things?"

"I repeat," Tobirama said. "How. Did. You. Know."

"It happens to every demigod," Thalia shrugged, accepting her odd situation as it was—she needed a break anyway and doing it in another world didn't sound all too bad. "And the dagger's made of Celestial Bronze—material used to carve every demigods weapons; it can harm immortals—gods and any deities really, as long as it isn't human and animal—and since half-bloods (that's another term for half-god and half-humans, demigods) are part-god, they could be harm by the same material too."

"Oh... I see... so Hashi-nii and I aren't related?"

"Half-siblings maybe," Elpis hesitated. "You both shared the same father don't you?"

"Maybe," the Senju replied gloomily. "Only mom knows. Do you know who's my mother?"

Neither of the girls knew the answer; they shrugged helplessly.

"Maybe now that you're here, she'd claim you. You have to Camp though."

"Camp?" Elpis repeated wistfully. "It's still standing?"

Thalia's eyes softened, knowing that the girl from the horrible dimension where the Olympians loses had never seen the haven for demigods before. "Yes," she said. "We can't go now though."

"Why?" Elpis asked, puzzled.

Tobirama pointed to the frozen, almost transparent vortex. "It's in-active now, but I bet it's going to spit more people out. We have to wait for them, explain things so they wouldn't cause destruction in their confusion—if Madara ever came..." he shuddered. "we definitely need to be here."

"Who's he?" Thalia asked, curious.

Annabeth stood up, excused herself by saying she'd go scout for places for them to stay, leaving the three dimension travelers to chat and know more about one another's world.

Things just got more interesting; why did the daughter of Athena think she'd ever have a boring holiday**?**

**TxE**

* * *

**A/N:** Right... new story and I still haven't updated my old stories. Hope you like this story though. There will be romance but I'm not sure as to pair who with who. The current ones are: Tobirama/Elpis (I know she's an OC but she won't be a Mary-Sue and there's no guarantee I'd let her live long enough – different worlds or not. :P ), Percy/Thalia... and check out the rest of the pairings in my website.

More information there.

Leave a review and tell me what you think! Tis' my first crossover story.


End file.
